


Claw Machines

by squibungus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Also I got upset that the new cg wasn't Rinne giving the bear to Niki, Fluff, Just dudes bein' dudes, Just guys bein' guys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibungus/pseuds/squibungus
Summary: Claw machines are rigged and Rinne has lost all of his money, to the surprise of no one.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Claw Machines

“Oi, Niki! Look at these ones!!” Niki felt his wrist be grabbed again, harshly. “Ain’t these cute?” 

Niki rubbed his wrist before turning to the man-child in front of him. Hands and face pressed up against the glass of a claw machine, Rinne was examining some sort of mascot character. 

“Whad’ya think about this one, hm?” the redhead looked back expectantly. 

Niki took a look through the glass. A small pile of small orange bears peered back at him. “Hm...these are cute. But are you really gonna try and get one…?”

Rinne’s hands were already fishing through his pockets. “Huh? Of course I am! I ain’t win anythin’ for ya yet.” 

“Well you’ve already wasted so much money on these games already, Rinne-kun.” 

“If I don’t win anythin’ for ya, the whole trip will be a bust.” Rinne whipped out the last coins in his pocket and counted aloud. “Aha~! Just enough for one try! What’re the odds I finally getcha somethin’?”

“Low.” Niki crossed his arms.

“Eh, sounds perfect to me! Now stand aside m’dear Niki! Ol’ Rinne here has got to get his focus on.”

Niki sighed as he was pushed out the way. Rinne shoved the coins into the machine as fast as he could and took a breath. 

If Niki was being honest, seeing Rinne look so focused on something so small was kind of charming. The redhead stuck his tongue out and furrowed his brow. It’d be cute if the same man wasn’t as annoying as he was. 

Niki saw Rinne step away from the machine just a tad. The pair looked at the claw dropping down…

And successfully grab a bear. 

Niki sucked in a breath, he remembered how these games would work. The claw would pick it up, and drop it right before the deposit bin. He looked at the redhead next to him.  Rinne’s eyes were wide, and he was completely still. Niki was sure time had stopped, never had the other stopped moving  _ completely _ . 

They heard a thunk from the machine, and Rinne was back into motion. He jumped back up, a small orange bear in hand. 

“Aha~ A present for Niki~” Rinne smiled and pushed the bear towards the other. “Told ya I’d getcha one!” 

“I guess you did…” he took the bear from Rinne’s hand. It  _ was _ a pretty cute bear, he much preferred this to the weird zombie Rinne had tried to get him before. 

Rinne continued to smile down at Niki. Was he expecting something…? 

“Ah, right. Thank you for the gift Rinne-kun!” 

“Gyahaha!! Took ya long enough, m’dear Niki.” He grabbed at Niki’s wrist again, before beginning to march off somewhere else, dragging Niki along.

**Author's Note:**

> happyele ur a coward for not letting them go on dates


End file.
